


Unravelling the Wonder

by lenainabox



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, JUICY DRAMA, OC-Centric Story, Other, love triangle incoming, new plotlines and scenes, we’re revamping the original show + adding our characters basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenainabox/pseuds/lenainabox
Summary: Wanda Leonhart, a girl whose life is uprooted at the discovery that she has magical powers.Barbie of Crystal Heart, a princess whose life has always been tied down to the throne, takes on a new adventure before taking on the crown.Tanya of Asteria, a princess who spent her whole life isolated in her castle, finally gets a chance to see the world and to live a normal life.As they enroll in Alfea College for Fairies, how will their fates intertwine?
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Nabu (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Flora/Helia (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club), OC/OC, Sky/OC (Winx Club), Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club)
Kudos: 3





	1. Season 1: Chapter 1 [Wanda]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! To preface, the story will be told in the perspectives of three OCs, all written by different authors. Wanda will be written by me(Lena), Barbie will be written by Moka, and Tanya will be written by Poorvi. We’ll try to update as often as we can, but we can’t make any promises lol. 
> 
> Also, we won’t be writing every scene of every episode, and sometimes episodes will be combined into one chapter. This is to avoid boredom and repetition. And we will also be adding new conversations, scenes, and plot lines to suit our story.
> 
> We hope you enjoy our fanfiction, and make sure to heart and comment if you did!

Things were never the same for Wanda after her mother’s death. Or rather, disappearance.

During her early childhood, she and her mother moved from country to country, until they settled in Gardenia. They lived normally, peacefully, with a few mishaps here and there. 

That was, until the accident.

About five years ago, on the way home from school, she and her mother got into a car crash on the highway. Wanda got out mostly unscathed, but her mother had been unfortunate and her body was not discovered in the remains of the accident.

It was a little over half a decade since then, but it still felt like yesterday for Wanda. But since then, she had gotten better. Nothing could upheave her life as much as that did. Well, as far as she knows.

She was put in the care of her mother’s best friend, Vanessa, and was now helping out at her flower shop. It was a way of paying her back, since if she hadn’t, she would’ve been shuffled around in the foster system for who knows how long.

Today had been a slow day for the shop, as less than a dozen costumers must have come in since her shift started. She resorted to picking at her nail polish, feeling every minute like an hour long. Maybe she was overreacting. If she was, the summer heat probably had something to do with it. Even though the shop had air-conditioning, that didn’t prevent the sun’s rays from blaring in through the storefront windows.

Vanessa must’ve sensed how bored the young girl was, as when she came out the backroom, she suggested, “Wanda, why don’t you take off for the day?”

She perked up from the counter, where she had previously been laying her head down, soaking up the coolness of the marble. “What, why?” Though it didn’t seem like it, she always tried her best at the shop. This was one of the few days where it was empty enough that she allowed herself to slack off.

“You could probably spend the day doing something more productive than tending to a non-existent line,” She explained, arranging some flower pots on the display.

“Are you sure?” Call it looking a gift horse in the mouth, but she didn’t want to impose.

“Go ahead, I can hold the fort for the rest of the day.” Vanessa assured her.

Wanda didn’t waste any time. She quickly untied her apron and hung it in the back, picking her bag up as well. With a spring in her step, she left, shouting a thanks and farewell to her foster parent.

Hopping on her red bicycle, which was parked outside the store, she raced back to the house, eager to find something to do, as she didn’t get days off very often. She still wasn’t comfortable calling their house “home” just yet, despite living there for nearly half a decade already. No matter how much time had passed since the accident, nothing could make her forget. It only made her numb to it.

The ride home was short, as the town was small and there were even less cars since it was summer. She opened the front door, to see that it was still empty. With Mike still at work, and Bloom on her picnic with Kiko, she had the house for herself today. Which meant she could do whatever she wanted.

Though, whatever she wanted sounded cooler than it actually was. To her, that was turning all the lights off and hiding under a blanket, reading with only a flashlight to illuminate the words. It was just her, in her own little world where her problems didn’t exist.

-

“Say what now?”

It was dark out already, and all three members of her foster family had come home, including an unexpected guest, who was currently unconscious on the couch. She was dressed in what seemed like a well-made fairy costume, and her impossibly golden hair was sprawled about the cushion, held in two ponytails.

Needless to say, this wasn’t how Wanda expected her evening to go. 

“Okay,” She started off slowly, “So you’re telling me that there were monsters in the woods, and this girl-“ She pointed to the supposed fairy, “-defeated them with her powers?” she finished, with a skeptical look aimed at Bloom.

“Yes, that is exactly what I’ve been saying to you all for the past hour!” The redhead exclaimed, waving her hands in a frustrated motion.

Bloom and Wanda had known each other since they were in the second grade; they grew up together, they were practically sisters. And like sisters, they tended to mess with each other quite often. Whether it be switching the sugar and the salt, scaring the other at the dead of the night, or just plain old stealing each other’s clothes. But there was always a limit, and currently, Bloom was testing that limit.

It had been more than two hours since Bloom came home, one since Vanessa and Mike did. And in that amount of time Bloom had managed to pull an outrageous story out of her butt, one involving magic and monsters and powers, like in the fairytales she often read. 

At first, Wanda just scoffed, assuming that she had taken advantage of the strange girl’s presence to pull a prank on her. But several hours later, they were still here, and Bloom still didn’t break from the narrative, going so far as to pull her parents into it. To put it lightly, Wanda was getting annoyed. Did Bloom take her for a fool?

Wanda rolled her eyes. “Can you cut it out already? Just tell us what happened to the girl.” There was a small part of her that told her to believe Bloom, but she brushed it aside. Despite having great instincts most of the time, this was complete and utter bull crap.

Before Bloom could argue back, Mike turned back at them and asked again, still confused after trying to comprehend it, “I'm not sure I understand. Could you run that by me again?”

She was getting frustrated, having to explain again and again. “I already told you, she was attacked by some horrible creatures. She's some kind of fairy.”

“Hmm, I see.” He replied sarcastically.

Bloom lit up, “You believe me then?” She asked, clearly not getting the memo.

He looked at her incredulously. “No, I don't! I think we should call the police and take this girl to a hospital.”

Wanda agreed, “Your dad’s right, Bloom. Her parents could be looking for her.”

“No, no please. Don't tell anyone.” Their argument was cut off when they heard a voice behind them. The girl had awoken and was now sitting up, giving them a clear view of her. Her eyes were golden brown, and she was lightly tanned. 

“She's coming to. How do you feel dear?” Vanessa asked the girl, immediately walking to her side.

“Huh? I'm all right. Thanks for helping me out.” She said, looking at Bloom. They introduced themselves, and they learned the girl’s name was Stella.

“Should we call your parents, Stella?” Vanessa asked

“Well, that would be difficult.” She giggled, then explained herself. “I come from a place that's a bit far from here. Have you heard of Solaria? It's a kingdom far, far away.” Bloom’s parents looked at each other worriedly as Stella continued to spout nonsense. “I'm a fairy, you know. I was trying to get to Alfea castle in the realm of Magix-“

“Oh, but of course!” Mike cut her off, having had enough of it. He stomped over to the telephone, “I'm calling the police, it doesn't take a genius to realize that this girl is seriously out of her mind.”

Stella looked at him as if she were amused, and pointed her finger near where he stood. As if it were magic, the telephone immediately turned into a cabbage and a carrot, and Mike jumped back in shock. “All right, you believe me now?”

Bloom sided with Stella, “I saw her and I believe her!”

“Those creatures attacked me and I was forced to land here, on your planet. Your daughter saved my life. She pushed back the ghouls with an energy shield.” Mike and Vanessa looked at each other, baffled, and looked to Bloom for an explanation.

“Actually... I don't know how I did it.” She admitted.

“A fairy doesn't need to know how, she just does it, that's all.”

“I'm a... a fairy?” As the concept crossed her mind, Bloom got that dazed look in her eyes, which meant that she was daydreaming.

Wanda butted in, “She’s a what now?” The idea that this random girl was a fairy was strange, but not entirely impossible. But Bloom? Wanda had known Bloom her whole life. And you’d think that after more than a decade, she’d know whether her foster sister had powers or not.

“A fairy.” She answered, incredibly sure of herself. “Don't tell me you're not. Have you registered for the new program at Alfea castle? It's the best school for young fairies like you and me.”

“No, no, stop talking nonsense, please!” Mike covered his ears, distressed at the exchange in front of him. 

Meanwhile, Wanda was stood in the corner, actually debating whether or not to believe them. Though, she ended that as quickly as it started, mentally facepalming herself afterwards. Magic? Fairies? Ghouls? Those only belonged in fiction. She was too old to believe in those kinds of things. 

-

After the whole fiasco downstairs, Mike and Vanessa sent their two daughters up to their bedroom, with Stella in tow.

They opened the door, revealing a room with cream walls and two beds at either side. “So this is your room.” Stella commented, walking over to Bloom’s side. “Wow! Did you draw these?” She asked, pointing to the drawings hung up above her bed.

As the two girls talked, Wanda stalked over to her side of the room, and sat at her desk, not wanting to ruin her newly made bed. The room was practically identical on either ends. They both had a bookshelf, a desk, and a bed, though they shared a closet. 

Bloom’s side was messy, with clothes strewn about the floor, drawings carelessly hung on the walls with tape, and fairytale books unappealingly stacked in the bookshelf. Not to mention, her bed was still unmade. Meanwhile, Wanda’s was the opposite of messy. All her books were neatly arranged in alphabetical order by author, and her red sheets were neatly made, as always. Her guitar case leaned against the bookshelf, and on her desk was her notebook and study booklets.

Opting to stay out of the conversation, she put her earphones in and studied to pass the time. Usually she tried her best to socialize, but today was a rough day, to say the least. She had those every so often, days where she just... couldn’t. It didn’t help that Bloom and Stella were still going on about Alfea, whatever it was called.

Wanda actively decided not to eavesdrop, wanting to focus on the information in front of her. Just because it was summer didn’t mean that she would stop learning. She breezed through the guide questions, finishing them one after another, until she heard her name. 

“Hey, your name’s Wanda, right?” She turned and took off her earphones to see Stella looking at her, waiting for an answer. She nodded, and the girl suggested to both her and Bloom, “If you want to see the school I'll show it to you.” 

Wanda looked at her curiously. “You mean Alfea? How?”

“This-” she threw a postcard to the floor, where it immediately grew in size. “-is a bottomless postcard.” She proceeded to explain what it did, to which Wanda tried to pay attention but she couldn’t help getting lost, until Stella turned to her and asked, “Wanna join?”

Though she was tempted to see what this Alfea looked like, she shook her head. “I... I’d rather not.” She declined, hugging her booklet to her chest.

Stella looked at her weirdly, unable to understand why she’d reject the chance to see into another dimension. Noticing her friend’s confusion, Bloom leaned in and whispered something Wanda couldn’t make out. But after she did, Stella seemed to let it go.

“Suit yourself,” She replied to Wanda, before turning to Bloom and jumping through the portal with her.

Today had been a weird day. A telephone turned into a vegetable, her sister and a random girl just jumped into a postcard. It was strange, but she was willing to bet stranger things have happened. There was an explanation for everything. But honestly, she was still convinced this was a dream and she was about to wake up any moment now.

Maybe if she was younger and more naive, she would be more willing to play into this magical world of theirs. But she wasn’t. She hadn’t been naive for years, ever since the accident which forced her to grow up. Now, she saw no use losing herself to a fantastical world, one that didn’t even exist.

Stella and Bloom returned after a few minutes and went downstairs. Wanda stayed behind, still wrapping her head around the math problem she was currently stuck on. Formulas and equations occupied her mind for a good while, until she heard a crash downstairs.

It was shockingly loud, even with music blasting in her ears. Glancing curiously out the door, she decided to see what the commotion was.

As she walked down the steps of the stairs, the last thing she expected to see was a variety of monsters in their living room, and Stella doing a weird transformation-like sequence. After the glittery light around her faded, she was stood there in a full-blown fairy outfit. She wore a shimmery, bright orange top and matching shorts, with knee high boots of the same color. She also had translucent light-blue wings which looked awfully real, almost enough to make Wanda believe it was. Almost.

What did make her believe, was the two giant troll-like creatures stood in front of them. Trailing behind were numerous little creatures that looked vicious, ready to attack.

Before they could, Stella kicked one of the trolls, making him tumble to the ground. “You dummy! You got beat by a cutesy blonde!” The shorter, purple troll reprimanded him.

“Yes! But... I'm no ordinary blonde.” Stella retorted. Her pride quickly died down, as the troll was about to get up. She turned to the two sisters, “We're outnumbered, we’re gonna have to split them up.”

“How about we lead them outside?” Wanda suggested. Despite what she thought about all this, when you were clearly in danger, there was no time to think about what was real or not. 

Bloom thought it over for a bit, then agreed. “We can take out the ghouls that way.” 

Stella turned to the other troll, ready to face him, while Bloom and Wanda got the creatures’ attention and ran, leading them out the door. However, they hadn’t planned on what to do from there. 

A pot came rolling towards them, and Bloom picked it up to find Kiko curled up in a ball. She set him down and turned to Wanda, “Now what do we do?”

Wanda scoured her mind for an answer, a solution, but never found one. “I-I don’t know.” The sentence was hard for her to admit, but it was true. She was a mere human, and Bloom didn’t know how to use her powers. They were pretty much defenseless here.

The ghouls started to surround them, and they slowly backed away. But before they could panic, their attention was caught by Stella casting a spell, “Burning sun!” A ray of light was blasted, and the troll fell out the door. 

“Wow, Stella sure knows how to command respect.” Bloom commented. Wanda was about to voice her agreement, but was cut off by the blonde fairy falling out the window. “Stella!” She yelled, and the two ran over to her.

The green troll was already standing, and the ghouls somehow seemed angrier than before. All hope seemed lost for the three girls as Stella, the only one who had powers and knew how to use them, was still recovering from the blow.

However, she didn’t seemed worried. When she saw Wanda and Bloom’s fearful faces, she laughed and assured them, “Don't worry, I've called the Specialists.”

“Who?” Wanda asked, but there was no time for Stella to answer the question, as the purple troll was already stomping towards them, ready to attack. 

Before it could, a lasso was thrown around its neck, and started to strangle him. They all turned to see where it had come from, and stood there was a group of 4 boys holding various weapons, all dressed in the same weird, superhero-like costume.

“Alright, let's take him to jail where he belongs.” The one with blonde hair said, taking his stance with his sword and shield.

The boy with magenta hair smirked, “What's the rush?” He asked, holding the rope in place. “Don't you want to have a little bit of fun first?”

“I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. After all, this is only our first mission.” The guy beside him commented, resting his chin on his green sword. Right as he said that, the magenta-haired one was pulled by the troll. He sighed. “I rest my case.”

The boy landed between Bloom and Stella, and would’ve crashed into Wanda had she not stood back in time. The troll began stomping over to the rest of them, even angrier, if that was possible.

“Stay behind me.” The blond told the boy with glasses, as he shielded them from the troll, who began punching his blue shield. “Sky, you mind doing something?” He yelled towards the brunet, who was stood away from them.

This got his attention from whatever daze he had been in. He took his stance, pulling out his sword and hitting it into the ground, causing a large crack to open up beneath the troll’s feet.

“My turn.” Said the boy with glasses, as he shot yellow arrows out of his gun, which pushed the troll into the large crevice in the ground. “Bull's eye!” He celebrated.

“Yeah, well done,” The blond congratulated as he stood up. “But it's not over yet.”

The ghouls were still there, and were about to attack. “Okay, who wants to feel my flame, huh?” The magenta-haired one got his sword and began fighting the ghouls, but was outnumbered. The green troll punched him, sending him to the ground.

He roared, but was cut off by a blast of magic, which had come from Bloom, surprisingly. “See, I told you, you could do it.” Stella said with a smug face.

Bloom‘s eyes widened in shock, as she looked at her hands strangely. “Wow. Then I'm really a fairy.”

“Of course you are, I'm never wrong.” She replied with a smirk.

To say Wanda was shell-shocked would be an understatement. What had she just witnessed? Monsters, boys with capes and swords, and apparently Bloom was a fairy. A fairy! Nearly six years of living together and it only came up now?

Everyone had begun to talk, still reeling from the attack. Still internally gaping at what had just unfolded, Wanda didn’t notice the troll getting up and coming towards her. When she did, it was too late to run away. He roared, and she fell to the ground, putting her hands in front of her in self-defense.

Ready to accept her fate, a bright light was cast out around her, seering even into her already-shut eyes. After a few moments, her demise hadn’t came. She peeked one eye open. The troll was groaning, laid down on the ground in front of her.

Did... Did I just do that? She thought, staring down at her hands. She glanced around her, and everybody was caught by surprise. They had all just assumed she was a human girl, which was true, up until now.

“You’re a fairy too?!” Stella exclaimed, with a grin on her face. Bloom was stood next to her, with what was probably the same expression Wanda had when she first saw Bloom’s powers.

The green troll got up again and found that he was surrounded by the Specialists, with no way out. He cursed under his breath. “Drats!” With a clap of his hands, he and the ghouls disappeared, a purple light emitting where they once were. 

The other troll, however, was left behind. After finally lifting himself out the crack, he was face to face with the boy wearing glasses. “Hey you, where do you think you're going?” He asked, putting an electric brace over the troll's neck.

“Finally this one's over.” Stella breathed a sigh of relief, and walked over to the Specialists with Bloom and Wanda. “Girls, meet our four heroes: Riven,” She started, pointing to the magenta-haired guy, who looked as if he were glaring, but that seemed to just be his resting face. (lmao cant say resting bitch face so this’ll do)

“Prince Sky,” She pointed to the brunet, who greeted them with a “Hey.”

“Timmy,” She said, referring to the boy with glasses and ginger hair, who smiled at them sweetly.

“And Brandon, Prince Sky's squire.” He finished, pointing to the guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Wanda was willing to bet that Bloom was blushing right now, as this guy was exactly her type.

He waved at them with a kind smile on his face. “Hi! Sorry to cut this short, but we gotta blast,” He said, referring to the troll they had captive. “But we’ll catch you later!”

A chorus of “See ya”s and “Bye”s erupted from the group, as they transported themselves with the troll in tow.

-

Bloom and Stella had gone upstairs to retire for the night, while Wanda opted to stay behind and help Mike and Vanessa with the mess. They had just finished recounting the events outside, which included the part where Wanda had also discovered she was a fairy. 

They were just as shocked as she was. It made sense, in a weird way, that Bloom turned out to be a fairy. It wasn’t something they expected, but it was something they could explain. Mike was a firefighter, and when she was a baby, he had rescued her from a burning building. He and Vanessa adopted her, and ‘til now they still don’t know anything about where she came from. Maybe her birth mother was a fairy.

But as for Wanda, she knew her birth mother. She knew her, and she was raised by her. As far as she knew, there had been no secrets between them, besides the identity of her father.

Her father. At that moment, it clicked in her mind. She didn’t think about him often, as there wasn’t much to go off of. All she knew was that he left her mother when she found out she was pregnant, and with that info, Wanda was quite willing to forget about him entirely.

Even just the thought of him brought a bitter taste to her mouth. Wanda didn’t know much about this new world she’d been thrown into, but she was quite sure that if she was magical, it must’ve come from her father.

The revelation stopped made her freeze in place. She didn’t want to have these powers, not if it came from him. Not if it came from the man who abandoned her family. 

“Wanda, are you alright?” Mike asked as he walked past her, carrying a trash bag filled to the brim.

She snapped up, brought out of her thoughts and back to reality. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” She even smiled, to reassure them that she was.

“Sweetie, why don’t you sit down for a second?” Vanessa asked, taking a seat on the sofa. Wanda raised an eyebrow, but complied and sat at the couch across from them. “We wanted to have a little chat with you.” Usually you heard that line when you were in trouble, when a person was angry with you. But her tone couldn’t have been more sincere.

Mike followed his wife and sat next to her, “As you must’ve heard, Bloom really wants to go to this Alfea school Stella mentioned. It’s... well, it’s in another dimension called Magix.” He looked down at his hands, as it was hard for him to say it out loud. The idea that his daughter wanted to leave home, all so suddenly. “And, since you’re also a fairy... we thought...”

Wanda was about to assure them that she wouldn’t go. That she wanted nothing to do with this other world, nor the powers that came with it. That she would stay, as leaving for a fantasy would’ve been the last thing her mother wanted her to do. 

But before the words could leave her mouth, Mike continued, “Well, we wanted to ask if you could come with her.”

“...What?” Wanda was dumbfounded. Were they seriously asking her to go? if anything, she thought they wanted her to stay.

“We know it’s a lot to ask, but Bloom doesn’t know how to be on her own. And with what just happened here,” She gestured to the living room, still a mess from the attack. “I don’t want to send her off for her to never come back. But I don’t want to take this away from her, either.”

Wanda pushed down the urge to scoff, baffled that they’d ask her to just drop everything and leave, just ‘cause they couldn’t say no to their daughter. 

But then she saw Vanessa’s expression, pleading with her, and she was reminded of all that they had done for her in the past few years. And how, if you think about it, this was the first time they’d ever truly asked something from her. Albeit it was a huge request, couldn’t she do this one thing? For them?

Despite all her stubbornness and bitterness telling her to say no, the guilt and obligation won. As it usually did. “I... I guess I can do that, if that’s what you want...” She answered quietly.

A look of relief washed over both of their faces, and they seemed oblivious to the turmoil stirring up within her. In a span of a day- no, a couple of hours, she found out fairies exist, and that she was one, and now she was moving to this prestigious magic school.

Everything was happening so fast, it gave her whiplash. She knew that when she said yes, she wasn’t thinking clearly. She didn’t think about how this would end, how this would affect her future. Walking up the stairs to her bedroom, the only thing she was sure about was that she’d regret it. In fact, she already did.

But as she face-planted onto the bed, opposite from the two fairies who were already knocked out cold, she couldn’t be bothered to care.

-

A new day had come, and with it, a fresh start. Wanda opened her eyes, and for a moment, it felt like another normal day.

That was, until the events of last night came flooding back.

She turned around in her bed, and saw Stella and Bloom sleeping on the other side of the room, just as she remembered. So it wasn’t a dream, she confirmed. Unfortunately. She stood up and went through her daily morning routine, all while the other two were still sleeping. Bloom had already packed her things last night, judging by the suitcase neatly placed near the door.

Wanda still couldn’t understand how quick Bloom was to agree to all this. How willing she was to just pack up and leave everything behind. It’s not like they had a miserable life here. They weren’t poor, they were in a good school, living in a good house in a good neighborhood. And at least Bloom’s parents were still-

No, we’re done with this, Wanda stopped herself. She had learned long ago that comparing herself to her sister would make things worse for nobody but herself.

She sighed, deciding to let go of it for now. There was no use complaining when everything had already been said and done. Pulling in her red suitcase from the hallway closet, she started to pack her things. Essentials like clothes, shoes, her phone, etc. as well as a few sentimental things. Her diary, her ragged stuffed teddy bear, and a camera.

Sometime during her packing, Stella and Bloom had gotten ready and went downstairs. Closing her suitcase and slinging her guitar over her shoulder, she took one last look at her room. It looked strange and empty, despite the fact that they hadn’t taken everything with them. It was as if it knew that they were leaving. 

She bid goodbye to the room with a wave, and closed the door to what had been the last few years of her life. And with that, she walked down the stairs to what would either be her biggest regret, or her best decision.

As she rolled her suitcase down to the first floor, she got the attention of the four figures standing in the living room. “Ah, Wanda! You came down just in time.” Stella exclaimed, waving her over. “We’re going to leave soon.” Wanda had explained last night’s decision to them earlier that morning, so they weren’t confused. Though, she had left out the part wherein she didn’t actually want to go.

Vanessa turned to her two daughters, and her eyes turned glassy. “Girls, we love you very much. Please come home as soon as the session's over next summer. We'll miss you.”

“And I'll miss you both very much.” Bloom replied, and Wanda nodded in agreement.

Mike walked over to them and crossed his arms. “Ah ah ah, did you really think we'd let you go just like that? We're coming with you.”

“Really?” Bloom smiled gleefully. “Thanks, dad, this is so great.”

He waved it off. “Ah, no sweat. And anyway, I really wanna see this famous Magic Dimension you keep talking about. So...” He trailed off, and they all turned to Stella for an answer.

“Hmmm...” Stella thought for a bit. “Well, the rules don't allow it, but as they say, rules are made to be broken.” She smiled mischievously, and slid her ring off her finger. She held it out and it magically turned into a scepter, which she used to open a portal in the ground. “To Magix we go!”

One by one, they jumped into the portal, and Wanda took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Here goes nothing. She jumped in, and felt a rapid gush wind pass through her, as if the world was closing in around her. 

As the feeling passed, she opened her eyes to find that she was now in a forest. Her heart started thumping wildly, as she finally grasped what was happening. She was in another dimension. Another dimension! If she wanted to, she could fool herself into thinking this was the forest surrounding Gardenia. But that would’ve been hard, considering the large dome-like structure in the distance, an immediate indicator that they were not on Earth anymore.

“Wow, it really does exist!” Mike exclaimed in wonder, as he took in the sights around him. 

“You believe us now?” Bloom asked, with an I-told-you-so look.

“Come on, we gotta go. Classes are about to begin.” Stella said, ushering them in the direction of what was apparently Alfea.

Wanda took a deep breath, adjusting her guitar case on her shoulder. She felt so unsure, she had always tried to have as little regrets in life, but this may be her biggest one yet. Pulling her suitcase along the grass, she whispered one last goodbye to her old life, as she walked into her new one.


	2. Season 1: Chapter 1 [Barbie]

Have you ever wondered how it feels to live in a place that seems like it could break in seconds, but has lived as long as a thousand years? Well, Barbie has and and still is. And she loved every minute of it. 

Up above the skies laid a beautiful pink crystal island. Where everyday felt like Valentine’s Day, and was filled with heart-shaped homes made of fluffy clouds and enchanted glitters. And people who could make you feel loved in seconds. 

And let’s not forget, the large pink crystal castle that surrounded the whole kingdom. The place where all the love came from. 

That’s where Barbie lived, and she loved every single minute of it. Everywhere she looked had love. Was made of love. Felt like love. Heck, even her room was made of love. And what did love look like, you might ask? Well, it was pink and misty, but it was more so what it felt like. And that feeling couldn’t be described with words. 

It was half past sunset, and she was getting ready for bed. She put on her pink gown, pink white striped socks and a fluffy bear headband. Then she heard a knock from the outside her door. “Your majesty, the queen requests your presence in the dining room,” said Rosalina, one of the castle advisors, opening the door slightly.

“Oh, I’ll be there. Thanks, Rosalina.” Barbie replied, waving as Rosalina bowed and closed the door.

She then proceeded to find her orange robe, because the dining room was cold and she was too lazy dress into a gown all over again. She quickly put it on and walked down the crystal stairs, scolding herself because of how slippery it was with the socks she was wearing. But she quickly thought of the idea to slide down the stairs, squealing as she went down.

As she approached the dining room, she noticed that her father was there too, as well as the silence upon her arrival. All her favorite meals were on the table, arranged from her most favorite to her least And she noticed her 5 younger sisters too, as well as the stares they were giving her.

She took the seat between her mother and her sister Valentina. “What happened to you?” Sophie the youngest of them asked. 

“Sophie, be quiet. That’s rude”, One of the twins, Venus reprimanded her. 

“Both of you shut up, I’m trying to listen,” Jupiter, the younger twin, whispered angrily. 

“Listen to what, the air?” Adora, the second to the youngest retorted. 

“Okay, enough.” Barbie’s dad stopped the sisters’ squabble before it escalated.

The king cleared his throat, before he turned his gaze at his eldest daughter. “Barbie, as you know, you are the eldest of the 6 and the heir to Crystal Heart,” He started. “And you know your mother and I aren’t growing any younger, and you are growing older but I’m not saying that you look old I’m saying-“ 

The king began to ramble before his his queen, Aurora stopped him, “Just say it, Eros.’’

He grumbled a bit, but eventually composed himself and cut it short, “Darling, you’re going to be a queen, but you also need a king.”

An awkward silence filled the large room, as Barbie stared at her father, confused. “What do you mean? I don’t need a king to help me rule, I‘m more than capable of doing so myself.” Her king stammered, trying to break the news to her daughter. However he didn’t need to, as she could see straight through him. 

“Wait,” The realization dawned on her. “Did you put me in an arranged marriage?!” Barbie exclaims, shocked and offended, before aggressively stuffing a mouthful of strawberry ice cream in her mouth. She was too upset to care about manners. She didn’t need a prince to rule, nor did she want one. She was perfectly independent and strong on her own. What did they think all those royal classes were for? To sit still and look pretty?

“Sweetie, I know you didn’t expect it, and I know that you’re perfectly capable of ruling on you’re own.” Her mother assured her. “But the contract was made when you were a child. And don’t you think it’s better to have an equal to consult with you? Wouldn’t it be lovely to have someone helping and supporting you by your side?” She finished, with the same sweet tone she used whenever her children got upset.

“I have you.” Barbie grumbled, adding sprinkles to her chocolate cupcake. 

“But the main point for you to rule is so that we can laze around while you get the title”, Sophie remarked sarcastically while Jupiter covered her mouth, jokingly whispering, “That was our secret!”

Barbie stuck out her tongue at them, and they did the same. The king and queen sighed at their immaturity. 

“Though what Sophie said was partially true, don’t you find it romantic? Ruling with your true love?” Valentina gushed before taking a sip of her juice. 

“True love?”, Barbie asked, confused. 

“Oh, of course it’s true love, dear! We’re the kingdom of love! What, did you think we were going to set you up with a pig?” The queen exclaimed, giggling. Which led to the rest of them laughing too. Except for Barbie. She just stared, dumbfounded. But how? She thought.

As if he had read her mind, the king explained, “When you were five, your mother and I decided we should start finding your true love, and it just so happened to be someone who was your age and a prince! We travelled to their kingdom, and set up an arranged marriage.”He finished, reminiscing on the old days. Barbie just ate, still shell-shocked by this revelation. She had always loved the idea of love, but this just felt off. Like it was forcing love onto someone. 

“Well, good luck, Barbie.” Adora says, focused on the food.

Barbie was about to burst from all the emotions, before a stroke of brilliance brushed upon her. “Okay fine, I’ll marry this man.” She agreed, to their surprise. Then she continued, “But, only if you give me this one thing.” She smiled mischievously. 

“What is it?” The queen asked curiously. 

“Before I marry this man, I want to spend the rest of my single life alone in Alfea.” Barbie finished contentedly. 

Her parents mouths fell agape, and they looked at each other, pondering how to respond. “B-But that’s so far away,” the king stammered.

“If Barbie goes, she’ll be the first fairy of love to enroll there!”, Jupiter exclaimed, with sparkling eyes. 

“Then maybe after Barbie finishes, mom and dad’ll let us enroll too!“ Venus added.

“Barbie...” The king started slowly, scratching his neck to find the words. “What about a closer school, maybe one in this kingdom? One that’s meant to teach love?” He suggested. 

She crossed her arms and shook her head, “Sorry dad, I only want to go to this one.”

“But why Alfea?” Valentina asked, genuinely curious as to why Barbie wanted to go there.

“Because all these other schools have a theme. Like, the schools here are all based on love. But Alfea is the only school that’s dedicated to fairy education, not to mention how prestigious it is.” Barbie explained herself. But her parents just pouted, hesitant to let their first child leave on her own. They were clearly gonna miss her.

“If Barbie leaves, can I have her room?” Sophie asked bluntly. 

The queen ignored her request, and instead said with a stern tone, “She’s not leaving.”

“Yes I am,” Barbie boldly stated.

“No, you’re not.”

“Aww, then we’ll never get our chance.” The twins grumbled.

“Mom, dad, you know this is one of my dreams. I’m already tied down to the kingdom for the rest of my life,” She pleaded. “And this is the one thing I want to do before I become queen. Valentina has her fashion, the twins have their spells, and Sophie has... Sophie.” Barbie tried to reason with them, almost begging at this point. “This is the only thing I want and I promise to do my best there.” She finished, mustering the best puppy eyes she could to her parents. 

The king sighed. “Fine, I’ll talk to the headmistress about your arrival in Alfea.” He said, giving in. 

Just as Barbie was going to celebrate, the queen cleared her throat. They all stared at her, she looked scarily serious. “What I was going to say...” Her voice was low like she was mad, and Barbie could already feel the hope diminishing. “...was that I agree as well.” She finished, this time with a smile.

A feeling of elation spread throughout her, “Yes! Thank you!” Barbie exclaimed, rushing to her parents to give them hugs and kisses. She couldn’t believe it, she was finally going to Alfea! She felt like she was gonna cry of happiness. 

“If Barbie is leaving for Alfea, does that mean I can go to fashion school?” Valentina asked.

The king looked panicked, “I- I’ll think about it”, He says, already seeming stressed. 

The queen, having noticed his dilemma, changed the topic and suggested, “Well, now that this is over, what about some family game night?” And with that, they all began to talk animatedly with each other, already less tense than earlier.


	3. Season 1: Chapter 1 [Tanya]

Tanya’s eyes slowly fluttered open, as she awoke from her nap. “What time is it?” She asked herself in a tired voice. Checking her phone, it read: 5:30pm. She stopped mid-yawn as her eyes widened in shock. She couldn’t believe that she fell asleep while she was studying. That usually never happened. 

Standing up from her desk, she stretched her stiff body. She walked over to her balcony and leaned forward, taking a breath of the fresh air, gazing at the incredible view. The sun was setting, casting a reddish glow over the buildings of Asteria. 

Walking back inside her room, she put away the books and materials scattered on her desk. She had been studying for an upcoming test about potions and spells, but unlike most girls in Asteria, she didn’t go to a normal school. Being homeschooled all her life, she always had plenty of work and not a lot of friends. That said, she often wondered what normal school was like. Everytime she did, it only made her long for a more exciting life.

With a sigh, she went to her bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, inspecting her appearance. She had just gotten a haircut a few days ago, and she was quite fond of it. The short length made it more manageable, especially since it was curly. 

She was still wearing the long pink pants and white spaghetti strap shirt she’d put on this morning, and didn’t feel like changing yet. Tying her hair, she began to wash her face and brush her teeth. After she finished, she put on her cream cardigan and headed outside her room.

All the hallways in her house looked exactly the same, with the same white walls with a golden trim, the same wooden table and porcelain vase that appeared every time you turned a corner. They all had the same flower, too, and it was a wonder how the maids remembered to water each one. Honestly, it was a wonder how nobody ever got lost. 

When she reached the kitchen, the sun was gone and the sky had become a dark blue, with thousands of stars and two moons shining bright. As she was about to open the refrigerator, one of the housemaids approached her. 

“Princess, is there something I could do for you?” Leah asked, after a short curtsy.

“No, thank you.” She waved her off, grabbing a bar of chocolate. “But do you know where my dad and mom are?”

“His and Her Majesty are in a meeting with other kingdoms. I think they are almost done.” She answered in a meek voice. She was always the shyest one, of all the maids.

Tanya thanked her, as she always made sure to do. “Okay, thank you Leah.” 

“You’re welcome, Your Highness.” Leah bowed and left to go help with the dinner, and Tanya left to go to the living room.

After a couple of minutes, her mom and dad entered the room. It looked like the meeting went well. Their arms were intertwined, and her mom was laughing at a joke her dad just said. Her dad always told corny jokes and puns that were unfunny to everybody but him. Tanya never laughed at them but her mom did, all the time. 

When Tanya was ten, she asked her mom why she always laughed at her dad’s jokes, when she knew it wasn’t funny whatsoever. Her mom didn’t answer. At least, not dire


End file.
